Après la victoire
by cmoineko
Summary: Shibusen a gagné et la vie sur terre peut reprendre son cours. Pour beaucoup cela signifie, la paix et la fin des combats. Pour d'autre, c'est plus compliqué. Quand tout ce qu'on sait faire c'est se battre, que devient-t 'on quand on n'a plus besoin d'utiliser ses armes ? –Pas de Yuri- En pause pour le moment-
1. La folie apaisée

Bonjour tout le monde.

Voici mon nouveau projet mais cette fois-ci, ce sera plutôt centré sur la relation entre Maka et Blair même si Soul sera très certainement omniprésent. Pour changer, Maka ne sera pas trop malmenée... Non, en fait, c'est une blague, bien évidement qu'elle va encore faire face à des situations pas possibles, sinon c'est pas drôle.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions pour que je sache si je dois le poursuivre ou juste le garder en tant que One-shot.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Maka regarde la forêt autours d'elle avec un intense soulagement. Elle est enfin en mission en dehors de Shibusen. Elle a dû se battre bec et ongle pour arriver là. Ils avaient peur pour elle et elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas leurs en vouloir. Un sourire franc nait sur son visage et c'est le premier depuis des semaines. Ce savoir hors de portée de Kid, Soul, Stein ou Kim est un réel plaisir. Ils sont trop protecteurs et ils l'étouffaient. Les derniers jours passés en leurs compagnies a été un véritable calvaire et elle a eu du mal à garder ses nerfs sous contrôle.

Depuis la victoire de ses équipes sur le Kishin, la folie c'est grandement calmée et les combats bien moins réguliers. Les choses à Shibusen changent petits à petits. La guerre qui a constitué le quotidien des soldats de Shibusen a pris fin et ils doivent à présent passer à autre chose. Certains ont plus de facilité que d'autre pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie. Soul n'éprouve aucune difficulté à ce niveau-là et donne plus l'impression de renouer avec de vieilles habitudes. La défaite du Kishin lui a rendu une partie de sa sérénité et chaque jour qui passe, il semble faire de plus en plus la paix avec ses propres démons. Maka en a conclu depuis longtemps que finalement, c'était assez logique. Soul n'a pas toujours était le guerrier aguerri qu'il est aujourd'hui et il reprend juste le fil normal de son existence. Certes, il est Death Scythe et certes ils continuent de faire des missions mais en dehors de son rôle pour Shibusen, il se conduit comme n'importe quel jeune de son âge.

Kid de son côté, se plonge dans son travail de Shinigami, épaulé par les filles qui prennent leurs rôles d'assistante très au sérieux. Ils sont très occupés et ils ne voient pas leurs journées passées. Black Star a eu autant de mal que Maka à se faire à ce monde en paix. Ils ont grandis tous les deux en apprenant uniquement à se battre et en en faisant leur quotidien. Avec la brusque disparition de l'ennemi, l'un et l'autre se sont sentis perdus. La différence entre eux, c'est que lui ne se retrouve pas paralysé de la main droite. De plus, Tsubaki semble mettre un point d'honneur à faire en sorte que l'esprit de son meister soit obnubilé par autre chose que par son manque grandissant de combat. A présent, ils roucoulent souvent au point de frôler régulièrement l'indécence en publique.

La main de la jeune fille se fait ressentir et Maka la regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Le gant blanc masque la couleur inhabituel qu'affiche son membre blessé. Elle est quasiment paralysée de la main, l'empêchant de faire la plupart des mouvements que nécessite la vie quotidienne. En fait, ses doigts se sont solidifiés sous l'effet de la folie lors du combat final et malgré les efforts répétés de Stein ou de Kim, ils gardent une couleur noire et il n'y aucune amélioration. Une voix familière attire l'attention de la jeune fille.

« Maka, ça va ? » Elle n'est pas sûre que la réponse à la femme-chat puisse lui être donnée en quelques mots. Mais à bien y réfléchir, elle n'a pas particulièrement mal, elle n'est pas fatiguée et elle n'a rien de précis à reprocher à l'instant présent, elle décide donc d'aller au plus simple.

« Oui, Blair. » La femme sous sa forme de chat lui jette un regard suspicieux mais ne relève pas. Il n'est pas rare que Maka donne des réponses teintées d'hésitation et prendre la peine de demander des explications à chaque fois serait une véritable perte de temps. Le chat s'y est fait contrairement à Soul qui a beaucoup plus de mal à accepter de ne pas connaitre le fond de la pensée de sa meister. Ancienne meister, pour être exacte. Maka n'est pas capable de manier correctement une fourchette donc manier une faux démoniaque n'est qu'un doux rêve certainement irréalisable à l'avenir. « Et si nous avancions ? » Le chat hoche la tête et trottine près de Maka en la suivant de près. Elles ont pour mission de récupérer ce qui est récupérable dans l'ancienne tanière de Médusa. Un des derniers vestiges d'une guerre qui a duré plusieurs longues années.

C'est la première mission qu'elle a à exécuter depuis son retour de convalescence. Kid ne voulait pas mais elle a tant insisté qu'il a fini par céder. Elle est restée à l'hôpital un mois après leur retour à Shibusen. Elle est revenue usée par les combats et frustrée d'avoir été obligée de laisser Chrona derrière elle en tant que gardienne de la folie. Son ami androgyne est à présent enfermé dans une sphère de folie pour la contenir sous son contrôle. Chrona le souhaitait et Maka n'a pas été capable de le lui refusé. Il a pris une décision pour la première fois de sa vie et avec volonté inflexible. La jeune meister de Shibusen a juste eu la possibilité de voir son ami disparaitre dans les limbes de la folie avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Les jeunes femmes arrivent devant la maison perdue au milieu de nulle part où Médusa a trouvé refuge pour se cacher de Shibusen. Maka entre la première par la porte à présent défoncée. Vu les dégâts dans la demeure, il semble que Chrona n'y est pas été de main morte avant de la quitter. Avec l'aide de Blair, elle déblaie une partie des débris et commence à rassembler ce qui pourrait être d'un quelconque intérêt pour Shibusen. A cause de sa main blessée, c'est Blair qui enlève la majeure partie des débris, Maka se contentant de récupérer les vieux grimoires dessous.

Après une heure de travail silencieux, les jeunes femmes constatent qu'elles n'ont pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent et qu'elles n'auront aucun mal à tout transporter à elles deux. Les lieux sont particulièrement dépouillés. Un peu trop aux goûts de Maka. En laissant de côté la vaisselle et les ustensiles du quotidien, il y a moins d'une dizaine de livres qui traitent en grande majorité de la folie. Maka connait Médusa et son goût immodéré pour la recherche et ses maigres trouvailles la surprennent. Elle se demande si la sorcière n'a pas tout simplement brûlé ses notes en voyant que sa dernière invention arrivait à son aboutissement. Elle regarde autour d'elle avec un air vague et son regard s'arrête sur un reflet doré.

Elle s'approche de l'objet en question et retire des lunettes rectangulaires avec des montures très fines miraculeusement intactes. En fouillant autour, elle tombe sur ce qu'elle suppose être son étui de protection. Après de longues minutes d'hésitation à tourner l'objet entre ses doigts valides et à ouvrir et refermer les branches dorées, elle les approche de son nez. Blair qui la regardait faire sans rien dire, finit par intervenir.

« Tu es sûre que c'est sage, Maka ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, Médusa n'avait pas besoin de lunettes. C'est peut-être un dangereux artefact sorcier. » Maka répond avec un air songeur.

« Un artéfact sorcier, je n'en doute pas. Dangereux, je n'en suis pas sûre. » Blair s'assoit sur une pierre plus haute que les autres pour dominer les lieux en enroulant sa queue autours de ses pattes. Sa voix devient presque lointaine.

« Suffisamment sûre pour tenter de les mettre ? » Maka hésite un instant avant de les enfiler sans prendre la peine de répondre à son amie.

Elle regarde les ruines qui l'entourent avec un air déçus. Hormis distinguées des pierres à travers un brouillard opaque à cause des verres sales et de mauvaises qualités, rien ne sort de l'ordinaire. Elle pose la main sur une des branches pour les retirer quand brusquement, tout un tas de livres et de dossiers apparaissent devant elle. Maka est si agréablement surprise qu'elle laisse échapper une petite exclamation joyeuse. Après quelques tâtonnements, elle comprend qu'il lui suffit d'imaginer la bibliothèque devant elle et de faire comme si elle touchait la tranche d'un livre ou la couverture d'un dossier pour qu'ils s'ouvrent devant elle. Il lui suffit ensuite de faire semblant de tourner les pages invisibles dans les airs pour accéder aux contenus. Dire que Maka est enchantée par sa découverte, est un euphémisme. Elle vient de trouver les recherches de Médusa ce qui était l'objectif principale de la mission. En plus des informations que ça va apporter à Shibusen, cela évitera que des gens malintentionnés ne mettent la main dessus et ne tentent à leurs tours de créer un nouveau Kishin. Pour couronner le tout, elle doit avouer que son nouveau jouet lui plait particulièrement et elle espère qu'on va l'autoriser à le garder même si elle a conscience qu'elle ne doit pas mettre beaucoup d'espoir dans ce souhait. La jeune femme finit par les retirer et voit que Blair se tient toujours au même endroit mais semble à présent décidée de redonner un semblant de propreté à sa fourrure. Maka l'interpelle tout en rangeant précautionneusement les lunettes dans son étui.

« Tu as conscience que le temps que l'on sorte d'ici, tu seras de nouveau sale. »

« Tu es consciente que Soul serait furieux s'il apprenait ce que tu viens de faire. Je serais surprise que Kid ne se mette pas lui-même en colère. »

« Un point partout. »

« Tu ne commente pas mon besoin immodéré pour la propreté et je dirais que nous n'avions pas la moindre idée que ça puisse être un artefacts. »

« Ça me va, même si je doute que Kid croit réellement à cette version. » Blair s'étire et baille avant de s'adressant à la jeune fille.

« On rentre ? Je veux prendre un bain. »

« Oui, je dois avouer que je ne serais pas contre non plus. » Le chat descend de son perchoir et se dirige vers la sortie d'une démarche féline. Elle est vite imitée par Maka. Les jeunes femmes ramassent au passage les livres de Médusa et clignent des yeux en se confrontant à la lumière du soleil encore haut dans le ciel. Avec le sourire aux lèvres, elles reprennent le chemin de Shibusen ravies de la façon dont c'est passé cette première mission.

* * *

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	2. Retour de mission

Finalement, je vais donner vie au projet ! Votre avis est bienvenu.

Merci pour vos commentaires,

Ady-chan (J'espère que la lecture des One-shots t'aura plu),

Primo (Merci d'être si tenace en matière d'orthographe, j'apprécie réellement),

Clemantine (Blair est intéressante et j'ai envi de lui ajouter un peu de profondeur),

Melancholy in my eyes (voici la suite),

Ana3031 (La trame de fond de l'histoire sera pour le prochain chapitre et j'espère que ça te plaira) ,

MangaFan57( Promis l'histoire ne sera pas centrée sur ça),

Neliia (pas de spoil dans ce chapitre non plus !)

et Oh-Eden (Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi, je trouve vraiment dommage que Blair soit autant laissée en marge du manga. J'aime l'idée de Maka se cherchant une identité en dehors de Shibusen. Elle a de quoi faire).

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

« Et tu ne t'es pas dit que ça pouvait être dangereux ? » Le ton de Kid montre clairement son agacement. Maka répond sans hésitation.

« Non, ce ne sont que des lunettes et rien d'autre à première vue. Il n'y avait rien dans le cabanon, je ne pensais pas qu'elle ait laissé quoi que ce soit d'important derrière elle. »

« Et pourquoi tu as ressenti le brusque besoin de les enfiler, déjà ? » Il n'en croit pas un mot et Maka n'en est pas surprise, Kid est intelligent et elle savait qu'il ne croirait pas à sa version édulcorée.

« Il y avait de la poussière et je pensais voir plus clairement grâce à elle. » Kid soupire en faisant tourner les lunettes dorées entre ses doigts.

« Je suppose que tu n'as rien à ajouter Blair. »

« Je veux prendre un bain, la poussière a sali mon poil, c'est désagréable. » A contrecœur, le jeune Shinigami prend à nouveau la parole.

« Donc, je suppose que je dois clore cette mission et estimer qu'elle est réussie. » Maka et Blair échangent un petit sourire satisfait qui a le don d'agacer prodigieusement Kid. Il poursuit la conversation en sachant que ça ne plaira pas à Maka mais sans état d'âme. C'est puéril mais une vengeance est une vengeance. « Donc, nous pouvons passer à ta prochaine mission. » Le sourire de Maka disparait immédiatement. Elle sent qu'elle ne va pas aimer cette nouvelle mission.

« Qui sera ? » Kid sent la tension qui habite Maka et il s'adoucie. Il sait qu'elle est têtue et que le lui imposer ne donnera aucun résultat probant.

« Professeur de lecture d'âme. » Maka bouge nerveusement.

« On l'a déjà évoqué, Kid. Je ne pense pas être prête. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux leurs apprendre. »

« Tu es la meilleure pour lire et analyser une âme. Tu n'interviendras pas tous les jours mais je veux que tu partages ton expérience avec eux. »

« Kid, je suis à peine plus vieille qu'eux. Je suis à peine majeur. »

« Je sais mais on a de très bon résultat en ce qui concerne Ox, donc j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que ce sera bénéfique pour eux. » La jeune fille ne dit rien mais Kid sait qu'il ne l'a toujours pas convaincu. « Maka, on va juste faire un essai et on prendra la décision finale ensuite. »

« Je le ferais, Kid. On peut rentrer ? » Kid sent qu'elle devient fuyante et il doit avouer qu'il s'y attendait.

« Presque. Tu as un rendez-vous avec Stein demain matin. Il a de nouveaux tests à réaliser. » Maka se mort légèrement la lèvre inférieure en signe de nervosité.

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. »

« Non, Maka. Je sais que tous ses tests commencent à te paraitre longs mais c'est nécessaire. Tant qu'ils ne me diront pas qu'ils n'y a plus rien à faire, je te demanderais d'y aller. »

« Je sais Kid. Je suppose que je dois te remercier pour ça. »

« Quand ta main ira mieux, ce sera bienvenu. Vous pouvez y aller sauf si vous avez d'autres choses à voir avec moi. »

« Non, Kid, je pense qu'on va rentrer. » Kid se contente d'hocher la tête en regardant Maka et Blair sous sa forme de chat passer la porte. Tout compte fait, la réunion c'est presque mieux passée que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, Maka marque un temps d'hésitation avant de tourner la poignée. Sa perception d'âme ne lui permet pas d'avoir le moindre doute. Soul est à l'intérieur et il attend anxieusement son retour. Blair prend sa forme de femme et murmure à l'oreille de l'adolescente.

« Je comprends tes hésitations mais je veux vraiment prendre mon bain. » Maka soupire en réponse en regardant Blair qui ouvre la porte en passant son bras par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille. La femme-chat pousse son amie à l'intérieur et elle se laisse faire sans rien dire. Elle n'a pas fait un pas à l'intérieur, qu'une démarche rapide se fait entendre à l'intérieur. Maka enlève ses chaussures et lorsqu'elle relève la tête, elle découvre sans surprise Soul qui la dévisage avec insistance. Blair se change en chat et disparait dans l'appartement pendant que la faux démoniaque attrape la main blessée de Maka avec douceur. Sans demander l'avis de la jeune fille, il retire ses gants et sa chemise et observe avec attention sa peau et sa main noircie. Après un instant, il relève la tête avec un air soulagé.

« Ça n'a pas évolué. »

« Non, et si tu m'avais demandé au lieu de me déshabiller, je t'aurais dit la même chose. » Soul prend un air fuyant.

« Je voulais le voir par moi-même. » Maka sait que ce n'est qu'une partie de la vérité. Soul a surtout du mal à la croire quand elle lui dit qu'elle n'a rien et elle sait que c'est de sa faute à l'origine. Quand ils sont rentrés à Shibusen après le combat où ils ont vaincu Asura, elle n'a pas parlé de la sensation raide dans ses doigts. Lorsque Stein a donné son diagnostic, ça a été un réel choc pour le jeune homme qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Elle se souvient qu'il a semblé perdu de longues minutes après l'annonce et qu'il a eu du mal à passer à autre chose. Maka s'adresse à lui avec douceur ne voulant pas le brusquer.

« Soul, je peux aller dans ma chambre ? » La faux démoniaque s'écarte précipitamment du passage en lui répondant.

« Oui, oui bien sûr. » Il s'enfonce dans le salon suivi par Maka qui récupère ses gants et sa chemise au passage. Sans un mot pour le jeune homme qui s'affale de nouveau dans le canapé, elle se réfugie dans sa chambre.

Elle comprend la tension qui habite Soul quand il voit sa main, elle ressent la même chose quand elle fait face à sa cicatrice. Il a besoin d'un peu de temps avant de s'y faire et elle doit reconnaitre qu'il a fait de gros progrès. Il n'y a pas longtemps, il faisait les mêmes vérifications à chaque fois qu'elle mettait un pied dehors. A présent, il ne le fait que lorsqu'il estime que quelque chose peut avoir empiré son état. Choc, coup, chute sont synonymes de vérifications systématiques de sa part et Maka s'y plie docilement.

Il y a encore deux semaines, Soul aurait tout fait pour empêcher Maka de partir avec Blair malgré les ordres de Kid. Mais brusquement, il semble avoir décidé de reprendre le contrôle et de passer à autre chose. Il a commencé à sortir sans elle, en compagnie de Black Star et cela semble avoir eu un effet bénéfique sur la tension qu'il ressentait en présence sa meister. Cette dernière en a été profondément soulagée, supportant de plus en plus difficilement l'attention excessive dont elle bénéficiait. Avec les jours passants, il laissait de plus en plus de liberté à Maka et il n'a que grogner quand elle lui a annoncé qu'elle avait une mission avec Blair. La jeune fille est heureuse de voir qu'il arrive à tourner la page. La voix familière de Blair attire son attention.

« Maka, la salle de bain est libre. »

« Merci, Blair. »

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Non, c'est bon. » Elle rassemble ses affaires et s'empresse d'entrer dans la salle de bain encore pleine de la buée due au bain de Blair. La jeune fille grogne en constatant que sa colocataire a laissé des poils dans la baignoire. Elle met un rapide coup de jet d'eau pour les chasser et les regarde disparaître dans l'évacuation d'eau. Elle se déshabille ensuite et plonge avec soulagement sous l'eau chaude. Le plaisir est de courte durée, Blair a utilisé toute l'eau chaude de la bondonne et Maka est obligée de finir de se rincer à l'eau froide tout en insultant copieusement son animal domestique.

Après quelques minutes pour enfiler ses vêtements et sécher ses cheveux, elle rejoint Soul qui finit de préparer le repas dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme fait beaucoup plus de tâches ménagères que par le passé cherchant visiblement à soulager Maka et elle apprécie le nouveau partage des tâches. Elle s'assoit à la table qui a été mise un peu plus tôt. le cuisinier s'adresse à sa meister sans quitter la poêle des yeux.

« Donc, la mission c'est bien passée ? »

« Oui, il n'y a rien à signaler. »

« Tu vas devoir en faire une nouvelle bientôt ? » Maka sent que cette idée le rend nerveux et s'empresse de la rassurer.

« Non, ma prochaine mission et de faire un cours aux élèves de première année. »

« Je suis sûr que ça se passera bien. » Maka soupire.

« Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre. On verra bien. » Elle change de sujet. « Tu sors ce soir ? » Soul hésite un instant avant de lui répondre.

« Je suppose, j'attends le coup de fil de Black Star. » Le cuisinier dépose une moitié d'omelette à pommes de terre sautées dans chacune des assiettes. « Bonne appétit. »

« Bon appétit. » Ils mangent tout en discutant de tout mais surtout de rien. Soul ne lui reparle pas du cours que Maka redoute et la jeune fille ne lui demande pas ce qu'il prévoit exactement de faire ce soir. Une distance qui s'est imposée d'elle-même au fil des jours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka serre le poing en grimaçant. Stein a immobilisé son avant-bras à l'aide de sangles sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil pour être sûr qu'elle ne bouge pas pendant qu'il fait ses tests. Etant donné que ses derniers nécessitent l'utilisation d'un scalpel, Maka ne doute pas que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Stein s'assoit sur un tabouret à roulettes et se penche sur sa main noircie.

« Replie tes doigts les uns après les autres que je vois si le niveau de mobilité a changé. » Maka obéit et replie chacun de ses doigts autant qu'elle peut, soit de quelques millimètres. Stein prend des notes tout en observant les mouvements limités de la main. Une fois qu'elle a fini, il donne ses conclusions. « Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé, bien passons à la suite. » Il sort son scalpel et le plante doucement dans ses doigts. Pas suffisamment pour réellement la blesser mais quelques gouttes de sang perlent néanmoins le long de ses doigts. Maka décide de le laisser en tête avec sa main et se concentre sur le paysage dehors. Elle ne sent que vaguement ce que Stein lui fait subir. Elle ressent qu'il la touche mais ça reste vague et elle ne sent aucune douleur.

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvre violement faisant sursauter la jeune fille. Stein pousse un juron et elle suppose que le scalpel s'est enfoncé plus que prévu. Un homme à l'allure massive et couvert de cicatrice déboule dans la pièce et s'adresse à Stein sans y être invité.

« Nous sommes face à une situation critique, ils disent tous qu'il va mourir. On a besoin d'un médecin, d'un vrai. » Stein fronce les sourcils. La perspective de laisser son expérience en cours ne semble pas lui plaire.

« Je travaille. »

« Elle va mourir ? » Stein soupire.

« Non. »

« C'est une priorité parce que c'est une meister ou une arme de Shibusen ? » Stein ne répond pas. Depuis la fin officielle de la guerre, il y a des tensions grandissantes entre les soldats et les duos de Shibusen. Les soldats ont l'impression que leur rôle dans la guerre est marginalisé par rapport aux équipes arme-meister alors que leurs pertes ont été plus importantes. Il reproche à Kid de n'avoir fait qu'une pierre de commémoration en l'honneur des soldats et de ne pas avoir pris la peine de faire des tombes individuelles comme pour les armes et meisters morts aux combats. Kid répète que c'est prévu mais il n'a pas encore eu le temps de mettre les chose en place notamment à cause de la population qui demande souvent réparations pour certaines détériorations faites lors des combats. La rancœur des soldats augmentent de jour en jour et il n'est pas rare que des bagarres éclatent entre soldats et duo. Kim s'engouffre à son tour par la porte restée ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » Quand elle réalise dans quel état est la main de Maka, son sang ne fait qu'un tour. « Stein, il était prévu que je sois au courant lors de telles expérimentations. Allez avec le soldat et faites votre travail. » Kid lui a laissé la gestion de l'infirmerie et elle fait preuve d'une autorité exceptionnelle dans son nouveau domaine. Ce n'est pas inutile lorsque l'on connait les tendances malsaines de Stein. Le professeur se lève et suit le soldat qui le presse. Kim s'approche de Maka et active sa magie pour la soigner. Une fois la main revenue à son état initiale, elle essuie le sang qui a perlé et la libère. « Ne le laisse pas faire. »

« Kid m'a demandé de venir. » Kim grommelle en sortant de la pièce et Maka se doute qu'elle va très certainement avoir une discussion houleuse avec Kid. La jeune fille sort de l'infirmerie perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'est qu'à moitié surprise de voir que Blair l'attend à la sortie. Sans un mot, elles prennent la direction de l'appartement.

Dans une ruelle moins fréquentée, Maka a une drôle d'impression qui la met mal à l'aise. Elle se concentre naturellement sur les alentours pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passe. Ce qu'elle découvre lui donne des sueurs froides.

* * *

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	3. Premier cours

Bonne année tout le monde !

Nouveau chapitre après quelques temps d'absence. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Vos impressions sont les bienvenus ! J'y fais vaguement référence à Soul Eater Not le spin off de Soul eater. Les classes Soul Eater Not rassemblent les éléments de Shibusen qui ne se battent pas.

Merci pour vos commentaires : Neliia (je crois que j'aime bien te frustrée !), Guest (non pas de mention dans le manga pour ce que j'en sais), Ady-chan, Mangafan57, Clemantine, Oh-Eden (je ne connaissais pas la définition de cliffhanger donc j'ai cherché ! J'ai longuement hésiter avant de décidé où le couper mais aller plus loin donnait trop d'informations à mon goût et couper avant me paraissait rendre le chapitre précédent un peu fade. J'ai corrigé les remarques.) et Primo (corrigé !).

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Blair interpelle Maka qui s'est arrêtée si brutalement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Une longueur d'onde étrange. Agressive. » Blair baisse les oreilles et regarde autour d'elle avec nervosité.

« Agressive ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?»

« Agressive, du genre pulsion meurtrière. » Blair se change en chat et se colle aux jambes de la jeune fille, non pas par peur mais pour être au plus près en cas de besoin.

« Ça ne me parait pas être une bonne chose. » Maka ne relève pas mais elle n'en pense pas moins. Elle n'a pas précisé son impression pour ne pas alerter Blair mais d'après les sensations qu'elle arrive à décrypter, les pulsions meurtrières sont clairement dirigées à son encontre. Un homme finit par sortir de la pénombre de l'immeuble pour les dévisager sans rien dire. Maka sautille nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre en songeant qu'elle est complètement sans défense. Blair l'interpelle et elle sent la tension qui habite sa voix. « Il porte l'odeur du sang sur lui. » En vérité, Maka n'a pas besoin de son commentaire pour savoir que sa lecture d'âme est bonne car l'homme tire quelque chose de son manteau. Elle laisse son instinct reprendre le dessus.

« Blair, canon citrouille pour le plaquer contre le mur. » L'ordre sort la femme-chat de sa torpeur. Avant que leur agresseur n'ait le temps de faire le moindre geste, il reçoit une citrouille de trois mètres de diamètre dans l'estomac et est violemment propulsé contre le mur. Durant le choc, sa tête est projetée en arrière l'assommant par la même occasion au milieu des vestiges du légume orange. Blair et Maka restent plusieurs minutes immobiles, les mains et les pattes légèrement tremblantes avant de se ressaisir. Maka s'avance avec précaution de l'homme qui voulait la tuer. Blair se place un peu devant elle en prenant conscience qu'hormis ses talents de combattantes au corps à corps diminué par la paralysie de sa main, Maka n'a aucun moyen de se défendre. Une fois à son niveau, la meister le détaille avec attention. Il ressemble à n'importe qui sans trait distinctif. Il a une peau claire sans être blanche, des cheveux courts, bruns, une allure soignée et un visage sans particularité. Si elle l'avait croisé dans d'autre circonstance Maka aurait pu penser faire face à un banquier ou un comptable mais pas à un assassin. Pourtant le doute n'est pas possible, vu le revolver qui est à quelques centimètres de sa main droite. Maka s'approche un peu plus pour tenter de comprendre ce qui a motivé son geste.

« Maka, fais attention, il n'est qu'évanouie. » Une rapide prise du pou confirme l'hypothèse de Blair. Bien que consciente du danger, la jeune fille est pourtant incapable de reculer. Maka a toujours été celle qui chassait, celle qui traquait et celle qui tuait. Passer de prédateur au statut de proie la perturbe plus que ce qu'elle veut bien s'avouer. Elle a surtout besoin de comprendre ce qui lui vaut un tel traitement. La jeune fille s'agenouille devant l'inconnu pour lui faire méthodiquement les poches. Blair se frotte à elle en tournant nerveusement. « Maka, c'est dangereux. Je n'aime pas son odeur, partons. » Tout en finissant de récupérer les documents, Maka s'intéresse à Blair.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour lui ? On le laisse là ? Il va certainement recommencer si nous ne faisons rien. » Blair réfléchit un instant.

« Je peux certainement l'abandonner dans le désert. »

« Ça me parait risqué. »

« S'il reprend connaissance durant le trajet, je le laisse tomber de la citrouille. » Maka dévisage l'homme quelques secondes avant de répondre à son chat.

« Je vais lui prendre ses armes et tu pourras l'emmener où bon te semble. » Blair hoche la tête et fait apparaître une citrouille pendant que Maka cherche méthodiquement tous les revolvers et les lames que l'assassin pourrait avoir caché sur lui. Une fois une pile composée de trois revolvers, de cinq couteaux de taille variée et de deux flacons à l'aspect étrange. Elle aide Blair à hisser l'homme sur la citrouille et elle la regarde s'envoler avant de s'éloigner. Elle ramasse son butin et s'empresse de rentrer en espérant que Soul ne soit pas à leur appartement.

Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour trouver refuge dans sa chambre. Soul n'est pas là et elle peut enfin tenter de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Elle ouvre avec précaution les différents papiers qu'elle a trouvés. Il y a une facture d'un hôtel à deux rues de l'appartement. Il y a également un ticket d'un bar en face de l'hôpital. Vu le nombre de consommation, il y est resté un moment. La jeune fille frissonne en réalisant qu'elle a été suivie. Il ne reste que deux pages d'un format A4 imbriquées l'une dans l'autre. Le bruit de porte claquée à l'entrée la fait sursauter et elle tente maladroitement de dissimuler les armes prises à l'assassin. Quand la tête de Blair apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, Maka pousse un soupir de soulagement. La femme sous sa forme de chat, saute avec souplesse sur le lit et commence à faire sa toilette tout en prenant le temps de s'adresser à la jeune fille.

« Mission accomplie, il est au milieu du désert, toujours inconscient. »

« Merci Blair. » Maka fait le tour de la pièce des yeux pour trouver une cachette satisfaisante pour les armes pendant que Blair s'étire avec délice.

« Vu ta réaction, je présume que je ne dois rien dire à Soul. »

« Pas pour le moment, ça m'arrangerait. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée mais si t'y tiens, je me tairais mais quelques jours tout au plus et à condition que tu ne sortes plus désarmée. »

« Promis. » Maka jette son dévolu sur une vielle boîte à chaussure perchée sur le haut de son placard. Elle la descend, vide celle-ci de sa vieille paire de basket usagée et entreprend d'empiler ses trouvailles de façon à ce qu'elles entrent toutes dans la boîte. Pendant que la jeune fille joue à tetris avec les armes, Blair poursuit la conversation.

« Tu as trouvé les raisons qui l'ont poussé à t'attaquer ? » Maka lui répond en vidant la boite pour tenter un nouvel empilement plus efficace.

« Non, il me reste les deux feuilles sur le bureau à lire. » Intriguée, Blair reprend sa forme humaine et s'approche des documents en question. Elle les lit pendant plusieurs minutes sans tenir compte des grognements de frustrations poussées par Maka qui n'arrive pas à ranger les armes. Elle finit par donner ses conclusions à la jeune femme qui scotche à présent le couvercle au reste de la boîte pour éviter qu'elle ne s'entrebâille. Il reste un poignard à côté que Maka semble visiblement vouloir garder. Blair ne l'en blâmera pas, bien au contraire. Grâce à ça, elle montre clairement qu'elle a conscience du danger.

« C'est détaillé mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi, il t'a attaqué. » Maka pousse la boîte à chaussure tout au fond de la plus haute étagère de son placard tout en répondant à la femme chat.

« Comment ça ? » Elle s'approche de Blair avec curiosité

« C'est clair que c'est toi qui était visée mais il n'est expliqué nulle part pourquoi. » Maka observe les deux feuilles que lui tend son amie. Sur l'une d'elle, il y a une description et une photo d'elle et sur l'autre une carte de Shibusen avec plusieurs croix et quelques annotations illisibles. Maka n'arrive pas à comprendre les notes de l'assassin mais elle n'a aucun mal à comprendre qu'il l'a suivi durant plusieurs jours. La bibliothèque, l'appartement, l'école et même les magasins où elle fait habituellement ses courses sont marquées. Elle soupire avant de chiffonner les feuilles et de les mettre à la poubelle. « Maka, tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un au moins Soul ou Kid. »

« Ce n'était peut-être qu'une erreur. » Blair soupire, il est clair que l'hypothèse de Maka ne tient pas la route face à la préparation pointue de l'assassin. Elle a également conscience qu'elle vient juste de retrouver un semblant de liberté et elle comprend qu'elle n'ait pas envie d'y renoncer aussi vite. Elle secoue la tête avant de murmurer avec anxiété.

« Sois prudente. »

« J'ai activée ma lecture d'âme. » Blair n'est pas complètement rassurée mais elle sait qu'elle peut avoir confiance en la capacité d'analyse de la jeune femme. Et de toute façon, rien ne l'empêchera de la surveiller pour voir si la situation devient ingérable. Maka regarde sa montre et peste.

« Je vais être en retard pour le cours. »

« Je t'accompagne. » Maka ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais finit par renoncer. Elle sait qu'il lui faudra du temps pour la faire changer d'avis et elle n'en a pas. Sans un regard pour son amie, elle prend rapidement le sac qu'elle a préparé la veille et s'empresse de prendre la direction de Shibusen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Maka regarde sa nouvelle classe sans vraiment être sûre du rôle qu'elle est censée tenir. Elle n'est pas persuadée que ce cours soit une bonne idée et la tentative d'assassinat ne l'aide pas à se concentrer sur sa nouvelle tâche. Elle est quand même reconnaissante à Kid qui a limité ses élèves aux seuls ayant quelques dispositions en lecture d'âme. Il n'y a donc qu'une dizaine d'élèves face à elle. Maka observe leurs âmes d'un rapide balayage des yeux. Ils sont jeunes et elles sont encore très malléables et pures. Elle se doute que pour la majorité d'entre-eux peut-être même pour tous, la lecture d'âme n'est juste qu'une vague sensation qui va demander beaucoup d'affinage et de travail. Ce dernier point est celui qui l'ennui le plus. Vue la mine réjouit de ses élèves, elle sent que ce cours ajouté à ceux qu'ils ont habituellement ne les enchante absolument pas. Elle inspire profondément avant de se lancer.

« Bonjour à tous. Je suis Maka Albarn et je suis là pour vous aider à maîtriser votre lecture d'âme. » Les élèves se redressent légèrement sur leurs chaises et le nouveau professeur est sensible à l'effort. « Cette maîtrise peut vous permettre de gagner un bataille perdue d'avance et vous aide en générale à mener une mission à bien. » Un enfant lève le doigt. Il a onze ans comme les autres. Il est brun avec des yeux sombres qui respirent l'intelligence. Il lui fait une bonne impression.

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi on doit apprendre ça ? Pourquoi on devrait encore apprendre à se battre ? Je veux dire, quand c'était la guerre, c'était logique mais aujourd'hui je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer. » Maka fixe plusieurs minutes l'élève qui frappe juste. Elle cherche le nom de l'adolescent sur le trombinoscope Il s'appelle Léo, c'est une arme. C'est un instrument, un tambour. Maka est sûre qu'il plairait à Soul, qu'il le trouverait cool. Elle répond à son élève qui attend avec attention.

« La folie a déjà été sous contrôle une fois. Elle n'a pas complètement disparu pour autant et les kishins existaient encore. Il fallait s'en occuper et ce sera encore le cas aujourd'hui. » L'adolescent hoche la tête visiblement satisfait mais Maka poursuit. « De plus, si la folie devient de nouveau hors contrôle, il faudra de nouveau la combattre pour protéger les civils. Si personne n'est prêt à ça, comment ferons-nous ? Si nous ne savons pas comment faire, qu'elles seront les chances de l'espèce humaine d'y survivre ? » Un silence lourd accueille ses paroles. Maka a décidé en passant la porte qu'elle ne jouerait pas un rôle et qu'elle dirait les choses telles qu'elle les pense. Elle poursuit impitoyablement sans quitter des yeux Léo qui la regarde sans ciller. « Pour donner des arguments plus politiquement correctes, les armes doivent apprendre à se contrôler pour ne pas devenir un danger pour les autres. Pour ça, elles ont besoin des meisters qui les aident à se contrôler. Les duos de Shibusen sont ici autant pour leurs biens que pour celui des autres. C'est le rôle premier des classes Soul Eater Not. Les élèves y seront certainement plus nombreux dans les années à venir mais les classes Eater ne disparaîtront pas pour autant. C'est à vous de voir ce que vous souhaitez faire de votre vie, nul ne choisira à votre place. » Maka remarque qu'elle a la complète attention de ses élèves à présent et elle en est surprise. Ils semblent attendre la suite et elle finit par sortir ses notes pour réellement débuter son cours. Elle doit reconnaître que Kid n'a peut-être pas eu une si mauvaise idée que ça finalement.

* * *

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	4. La confession

Voici un nouveau chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dessus.

Merci pour vos commentaires : Neliia, MangaFan57 (corrigé), Clemantine, Oh-Eden (corrigé) et Primo (corrigé)

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Maka lève les yeux de ses feuilles au son de la sonnerie qui indique la fin du cours.

« J'espère que ce cours vous aura donné quelques pistes de réflexions et vous permettra de devenir de meilleurs meisters ou armes. »Une moitié de la classe accueille la nouvelle avec soulagement pendant que l'autre semble frustrée que le cours soit déjà finit. Après un instant de flottement, les élèves finissent par ranger leurs affaires. Léo marque un arrêt au bureau de Maka, accompagné d'une jeune fille qui a de longs cheveux ondulés roux et d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds coupé en brosse.

« Madame Albarn ? »

« Oui, Léo. »

« Comment on sait qu'on a trouvé un bon partenaire ? »

« C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer en quelques mots, Léo. » L'adolescent insiste.

« Je veux devenir un membre important de Shibusen mais pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire. Je n'ai pas de meister. » Maka décide de lui donner quelques explications en sachant qu'elles seront incomplètes.

« Tu peux commencer par te perfectionner. C'est déjà un point important et incontournable. Ensuite, il faut laisser aux autres la possibilité de réussir. Il y a peu de chance que la personne que tu choisisses sache immédiatement t'utiliser parfaitement. Il va falloir le guider et vous allez devoir apprendre ensemble à devenir une bonne équipe. »

« Oui, mais vous et Monsieur Eater… »

« Il y a eu des hauts et des bas. J'ai beaucoup travaillé seule et lui aussi à fait un gros travail personnel de son côté. Ensuite, nous avons complété ça en nous entrainant énormément ensemble. Ça ne s'est pas fait en un jour. Il a fallu des années avant qu'on arrive à notre niveau maximal.» Les trois adolescents semblent profondément plongés dans leurs pensées et Maka en profite pour finir de ranger ses affaires. Elle s'apprête à quitter la pièce lorsque la jeune fille l'interpelle.

« Quand est-ce que sera le prochain cours ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore, c'est Shinigami qui s'occupe des emplois du temps. » L'adolescente hoche la tête et Maka s'engage dans le couloir. Le cours a été une réussite, elle ne peut pas se le cacher. Elle doit même avouer qu'elle est presque motivée pour recommencer. Elle hésite un instant avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque. En passant cette heure à parler d'âme, quelques idées ont sinueusement fait leurs chemins dans son esprit. Physiquement elle est diminuée et visiblement ça va durer encore un moment. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour remédier à ça pour le moment. Par contre son âme reste la même et Maka est persuadée qu'elle peut encore lui découvrir certaines utilités forts pratiques dans le cas où on tenterait de la tuer.

Elle passe les grandes portes de la bibliothèque et s'enfonce parmi les étagères. Pour pouvoir prendre les livres qui l'intéressent, elle abandonne ses affaires de cours sur une table libre marquant ainsi sa place. Elle se dirige dans la section dédiée aux âmes sans hésiter. Elle lit les tranches à la recherche d'un livre en particulier. Elle retire de l'étagère un livre dont le titre blanc tranche particulièrement avec la couverture rouge sombre : ''Les Nuances de L'Ame'' Il a été écrit par Joe pendant qu'il vivait en ermite pour perfectionner sa lecture d'âme. Maka espère que ça lui permettra de mieux identifier les longueurs d'âmes meurtrières au cas où il y aurait une nouvelle tentative d'assassinat. Elle le met en équilibre sur son bras blessé et continu à passer d'un livre à l'autre en cherchant des titres prometteurs qui pourraient être d'une quelconque utilité. Elle arrive à mettre trois autres livres en équilibre sur son bras et avant que la tour ne devienne trop vacillante, elle s'empresse de rejoindre sa place.

Avec soin, elle étale les livres devant elle avant de s'assoir. Elle feuillette les livres choisis à l'instinct pour vérifier qu'ils pourront être d'un quelconque intérêt. Elle en met rapidement un de côté car il ne fait que survoler les différents sujets abordés et Maka a besoin d'informations beaucoup plus poussées. Elle finit par placer le livre de Joe devant elle, sort une feuille et un crayon pour se plonger dans la lecture tout en prenant de nombreuses notes. Elle ne serait pas contre l'idée de travailler chez elle mais entre ses affaires de cours et les livres, elle doute qu'elle arrivera à tout emmener à l'appartement en un seul morceau. L'idée d'abandonner un livre derrière elle ne lui parait pas non plus envisageable, chacun d'entre eux semblant très prometteurs.

Elle a à peine finit le premier chapitre qu'elle sent quelqu'un s'assoir en face d'elle. Connaissant parfaitement l'identité de celui qui ose la déranger, elle fait la moue sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux. Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas chasser le nouveau venu avec suffisamment de véhémence pour qu'il ne daigne quitter la table. Ils sont dans un lieu public et elle ne pourra pas être bruyante sans se faire virer de la bibliothèque. Un raclement de gorge lui indique que la personne en face d'elle tente d'entrer en contact. Cela ne la surprend pas, Soul a toujours été particulièrement tenace. Elle soupire et finit par lever les yeux vers son colocataire. Il la dévisage avec un petit sourire.

« Bonjour. » Ils ne se sont pas encore vus de la journée et Soul met toujours un point d'honneur à la saluer chaque jour.

« Bonjour, Soul. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » Il s'adresse à elle avec un air taquin. Maka remarque qu'il semble de particulièrement bonne humeur.

« Pour commencer un sourire. » Maka lui fait un sourire forcé en réponse qui semble le satisfaire. Il poursuit malgré le regard ennuyé que lui jette la jeune femme. « Ton cours c'est bien passé ? »

« Oui, mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. » Soul hoche la tête sans paraitre décontenancé par ce qu'elle lui dit.

« Cela ne me surprend pas, je te trouvais très pessimiste à l'idée de donner ce cours. Tu vas en refaire d'autres ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je suppose. Kid me donnera certainement d'autres heures. »

« C'est bien que tu leurs enseigne ça. » Il n'ajoute rien mais Maka devine le fond de sa pensée. Pour Soul, ses cours sont une bien meilleure idée que les missions avec Blair. La jeune femme suppose qu'il en a conclu que si elle a des cours réguliers, elle ne pourra peut-être plus partir en mission. C'est le cas pour Ox et Maka sait que Soul se réjouirait à l'idée que ce soit également le cas pour elle. Elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir, elle sait qu'il ne pense qu'à son bien. Il s'intéresse à l'étalage de savoir devant elle. « Tu ne serais pas mieux à la maison pour étudier ? »

« Si mais … » Ne trouvant pas les mots pour atténuer son handicap, elle n'ose pas finir. Soul soupire en comprenant où elle veut en venir.

« Ranges tes affaires, je vais t'aider. » Maka hésite à laisser sa fierté prendre le dessus mais renonce rapidement. Soul ne lui demande pas son accord de toute façon. Elle referme ses livres et range ses affaires dans son sac. Soul ramasse le tout avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Elle s'apprête à lui réclamer son sac quand elle capte le regard de Soul. Elle y voit de la douleur. Elle n'arrive pas à y faire face et détourne rapidement les yeux. Maka enregistre les livres et ils rentrent à l'appartement en silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka regarde l'homme inanimé en grimaçant. C'est la troisième tentative et Blair n'en laissera pas passer une de plus. Elle lui a mis un ultimatum la dernière fois et la jeune femme sait qu'elle n'arrivera pas à la faire changer d'avis. Blair se place près d'elle en remuant nerveusement la queue et s'assoit près des jambes de son amie en fixant l'homme avec un regard noir.

« Maka… » Elle soupire avant de céder à la femme-chat.

« Je sais, j'ai promis. » Blair lui résume la situation pour tenter de lui faire prendre conscience de la gravité des faits.

« C'est la troisième tentative en deux semaines. Quand Soul va l'apprendre, il va me tuer. Tu ne pourras pas lui reprocher de ne plus te quitter des yeux après ça. » Maka s'empresse de mettre une chose au clair avec la femme-chat qui ne quitte pas l'assassin des yeux.

« J'ai pas dit que j'en parlerais à Soul, Blair. On va commencer par voir avec Kid ensuite on suivra les ordres. » Blair soupire mais ne tente pas de discuter. Elle peut s'estimer contente d'avoir réussie à obtenir ça. Maka fouille l'homme et en ressort un tas de papiers chiffonnés. Elle retrouve son descriptif comme sur les deux autres ainsi que des plans et des tickets. Le butin ne leurs donne toujours pas la moindre idée des raisons qui les poussent à vouloir la tuer. Ça reste un mystère.

« Maka. » Elle soupire en sachant où la femme-chat veut en venir

« Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ? »

« Oui, je ne l'emmènerais pas dans le désert celui-là. » Maka grogne mais prend la direction du bureau de son supérieur sans chercher à discuter. Sans un mot pour le chat qui semble décidé à l'accompagner jusqu'au bout, elle se presse vers le bureau sans plafond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois à destination, Maka attend patiemment que Kid soit disponible pour avoir un entretien avec lui. Elle est calmement assise sur la droite de la porte en attendant que Stein qui est avec le jeune Shinigami sorte. Elle réfléchit à la meilleure façon de présenter les choses au jeune dieu de la mort tout en regardant Blair qui fait les cent pas dans le couloir en remuant nerveusement la queue et en tentant vainement de calmer la tension qui l'habite. Maka prend pitié de son amie et tente d'alléger son stress.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Blair, j'assume mes actes. »

« Je sais Maka et si tu veux mon avis la question n'est pas là. » Elle s'assoit devant elle avec des yeux perçants. « Ça ne t'inquiète pas d'être prise pour cible ?» Maka soupire avant de lui répondre.

« Je sais que ça semble fou mais non, pas particulièrement. Je les sens à plus de dix mètres autour de moi. C'est peut-être une erreur mais je n'arrive pas à les considérer comme un réel danger. » Blair secoue la tête avec agacement.

« C'est de l'inconscience, Maka. Au corps à corps, tu as peut-être quelques chances malgré ta main mais à distance, s'ils utilisent un revolver, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. »

« Je sais que c'est déraisonnable mais … » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et Blair sait pourquoi. Cette façon de réagir ne lui ressemble pas. Maka a toujours été quelqu'un de prudent et elle devrait avoir conscience que sa position est particulièrement délicate. Blair suppose que la crainte de perdre de nouveau sa liberté, a pris le pas sur tout le reste et occulte le danger face auquel elle se trouve. Les jeunes femmes sursautent quand la porte s'ouvre brutalement et que Stein sort de la pièce avec un air grave. Avant de disparaitre dans le couloir, il s'adresse à elles avec un air narquois.

« Il est tout à vous. » Maka le salue avant d'entrer avec Blair sur ses talons. Kid la regarde entrer avec anxiété. Il a conscience que ce n'est pas juste une visite de courtoisie. Il soupire avant de débuter l'entretien.

« J'ai également des choses à voir avec toi donc tu tombes bien. On va s'assoir parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on va en avoir pour un moment. » Blair saute sur le bureau où elle s'installe confortablement. Dans un bâillement, elle met Kid en garde.

« Il se pourrait aussi que tu sois mieux assis pour recevoir la nouvelle. » Kid comprend qu'elles sont là pour des faits très sérieux et se prépare à tout entendre quand Maka ouvre la bouche.

« On a tenté de me tuer. » Kid se fige en tentant de comprendre les mots prononcés par la jeune femme.

« Hein ? » Blair complète les mots crus de la meister.

« 3 fois en deux semaines. » Le Shinigami passe de l'une à l'autre en tombant des nus. Il s'était préparé à beaucoup de chose mais pas à ça.

« Mais pourquoi ? » La jeune femme et le chat hausse les épaules simultanément. Maka daigne joindre quelques mots au geste.

« On ne sait pas. On les a fouillés mais il n'y avait rien à ce propos. » Kid a besoin de plusieurs secondes pour se remettre de la nouvelle et poser quelques questions plus pertinentes.

« Qu'avez-vous fait d'eux ? » Maka lui répond avec détachement.

« Les deux premiers, Blair les a abandonné dans le désert. Le dernier, il doit être encore à Shibusen, peut-être encore inanimé. » Kid est soulagé de pouvoir mettre la main sur l'un d'entre-eux même s'il est désespéré de comprendre que toutes les tentatives ont eu lieu à Death City.

« Il est censé être où ? »

« Impasse des généraux. » Kid s'empresse d'appeler Sid pour lui donner l'ordre d'intervenir. Son homme de main semble surpris par la brusque demande de son supérieur.

« Un homme inanimé ? »

« Oui, j'aimerais que tu restes discret et que tu l'installes dans la salle d'interrogatoire. J'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec lui. »

« Toi-même ? »

« Oui. » Sid semble septique mais finit par raccrocher pour exécuter sa mission. Kid se tourne vers la jeune femme qui lui fait face sans ciller.

« Ça t'embêterait de m'en dire un peu plus sur ses tentatives. » Maka soupire mais répond sans qu'il n'ait à le réclamer à nouveau.

* * *

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	5. Départ

Un nouveau chapitre. Le rythme de parution est assez lent mais j'espère que l'histoire sera à la hauteur. Visiblement, on est à la moitié et l'histoire ne durera que 9 à 10 chapitre maximum.

Merci pour vos commentaires Neliia, Clemantine (on est pas au pays des bisounours !), Melancholy in my eyes, Primo et Oh Eden (J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que les dialogues soient plus clairs dans ce chapitre pour prudent j'ai longuement hésité avec réfléchi justement. Je suis incapable de me rappeler pourquoi je me suis arrêtée sur ce mot plutôt que l'autre) . Merci pour le favoris Stellie80

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Kid écoute Maka qui lui raconte comment en deux semaines, on a cherché à la tuer trois fois tout en observant les objets et papiers récupérés sur le dernier assassin. Il est inquiet de voir le manque total d'émotion que retransmet son visage lorsqu'elle parle des faits. Il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter des regards nerveux et réguliers à la femme-chat qui l'a protégé avec soin. A force de la voir ronronner sur le dossier du canapé chez Soul et Maka, il en est venu à oublier qu'elle a été considérée comme une sorcière et que sa puissance n'est pas à sous-estimer. La jeune femme finit son récit abruptement sans plus d'émois.

« … Et donc, voilà. » Le Shinigami hésite un instant sur la suite à donner à l'entretien. Il attend avec impatience l'appelle de Sid lui annonçant qu'il a le dernier assassin. Constatant que le miroir semble aussi lisse et normale que jamais, il décide à poursuivre la conversation en relançant la jeune femme.

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à m'en parler ? »

Maka lui répond sans marquer la moindre hésitation. « Blair. » Le regard de Kid se porte de nouveau sur la femme-chat sans savoir s'il doit lui en être reconnaissant ou effaré que Maka puisse songer à continuer à vivre son quotidien ainsi. Il tape nerveusement des doigts sur le bureau avant de reprendre.

« Il va falloir en parler à Soul. »

« C'est toi qui vois mais tu sais à quoi tu vas devoir t'attendre comme réaction de sa part. » Il faut quelques minutes au Shinigami pour comprendre ce qu'elle sous-entend et pour réaliser dans quelle position délicate, il se trouve. S'il dit à Soul la vérité, la faux démoniaque ne manquera pas de réagir et il refusera de quitter Maka s'il la sait en danger. Cela signifie deux choses pour le Shinigami : soit Kid renonce à une Death-Scythe en mission ce qui est inenvisageable aux vues des tensions avec la caste des soldats qui refusent le combat, soit il envoie Maka en mission avec lui sachant que ses capacités de défenses sont très limitées à cause de sa main. L'autre solution serait de ne rien dire à Soul et de gérer les choses uniquement avec Blair et Maka. C'est la meilleure option pour le Shinigami qu'il est à présent a mais le pire pour l'ami qu'il souhaite encore être. Il dévisage la jeune femme avec un regard dur.

« C'est cruel de me mettre dans une telle position. »

Elle s'empresse de se défendre. « Mais, je n'y suis pour rien. » Il le sait et ça le ronge d'autant plus.

« Blair, ne comprends pas. » Kid répond du bout des lèvres au chat, honteux à l'idée de prendre une telle décision.

« Je ne peux rien dire à Soul. » Il voit la queue du chat remuer nerveusement. Blair semble comprendre les raisons qui le poussent à faire ça mais ne pas l'accepter. Elle agresse Kid plus qu'elle ne donne le fond de sa pensée.

« Et on fait quoi alors, on laisse Maka se débrouiller avec des inconnus qui tentent de la tuer pour des raisons qu'on ignore ? C'est encourir des risques inutiles. »

Kid répond avec un air dépité. « Je sais. Je réfléchis et j'attends des nouvelles de Sid. » Après un instant de silence, il reprend. « Pendant que je tente de trouver quelque chose, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, Maka.» La jeune fille le dévisage avec intérêt pendant que Kid pose une boîte devant elle. Elle l'ouvre avec précaution, elle découvre les lunettes de Médusa. Elle le sort et les observe avant de jeter un regard perplexe à Kid.

« Pourquoi tu me les redonnes ? »

« Elle ne fonctionne avec personne. Je pense que le premier qui les utilise devient son unique propriétaire. Le lien a dû être rompu avec Médusa. » Elle les pose sur son nez et voit la bibliothèque apparaitre. Comme la première fois, elle choisit un livre et le feuillète. Elle est ramenée à la réalité par le miroir qui résonne dans la pièce sans plafond. Elle s'empresse d'enlever les lunettes supposant que c'est Sid qui appelle. Blair monte sur ses genoux, rendue visiblement nerveuse par la situation. Kid interpelle le professeur zombie.

« Sid, qu'elles sont les nouvelles ? »

« J'ai rien trouvé. Il semble effectivement y avoir eu une confrontation mais personne d'inanimé à ramener. » Kid ne retient pas un grognement mécontent. « Désolé. »

« Tu n'y es pour rien, merci Sid. » Le miroir s'éteint et Kid tourne son attention en direction de la jeune femme. Elle a un visage sérieux qui reflète plus la gravité de la situation. « Il va falloir qu'on trouve une solution. » Maka baisse le regard en se concentrant sur la fourrure du chat violet.

« J'y ai déjà un peu réfléchi. » Kid laisse ses yeux vagabonder sur la main gantée de Maka avant de la relancer.

« Je t'écoute. »

« A Death City, j'ai trop d'habitude. C'est facile pour eux de me tendre des pièges et d'anticiper mes réactions. Un exemple simple, il leur suffit de jeter un œil au tableau d'affichage pour savoir quand son mes cours et de prévoir un plan d'attaque en conséquence. »

« Je suppose que tu as essayé de changer tes trajets quotidiens. »

« Oui, mais Death City est trop petite pour que ce soit significatif. Je finis à un moment ou à un autre de reprendre la même route. »

« Aucune ville ne te permettra de changer de chemin quotidiennement, Maka. »

« Non, bien sûr, mais changer régulièrement de ville en fonction de missions de dernières minutes, leurs compliquera certainement la tâche. »

« Tu veux que je te mette sur des missions qui te forcent à changer de villes au minimum une fois par semaine ? »

« Sans parler de la situation à Soul, c'est la seule chose qui me parait envisageable. J'ai pas d'autre idée. » Ce qui chagrine Kid, c'est que lui non plus n'a pas d'autre idée.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable. » Maka caresse le chat sans rien dire. Kid est rassuré de voir qu'elle a réfléchi au problème même si sa solution ne l'enchante pas. « Je refuse que tu y ailles seule. »

Le chat baille en rendant les quelques mots prononcés difficilement compréhensibles par le Shinigami. « Evidemment, Blair ira avec Maka. » Kid est rassuré même s'il prend soin de ne pas le montrer. Visiblement, elles ont réussi à se protéger des attaques surprise jusqu'à présent et il sait qu'il peut leurs faire confiance pour que ça continue. L'idée d'un essai est en train d'émerger même si la pensée que Soul le découvre un jour lui donne des sueurs froides. Il sait que leur relation n'est pas au beau fixe en ce moment mais que le jeune homme ne manquera pas de réagir violement, s'il sait que Kid la laisser sciemment être en danger. Il ne se fait pas d'illusion et il sait que c'est ainsi que l'Albinos interprétera la situation et qu'il ne pourra pas le contredire.

« Je suppose qu'on peut faire un essai. Laisses-moi la journée pour chercher la meilleure mission. Je veux que ça ne te mette pas en danger et que tu sois à proximité d'une autre équipe de Shibusen. Je crois que Kilik est en Amazonie, je vais voir ce que je peux organiser. Je suppose que cela veut également dire qu'on met tes cours en suspend pour le moment.» Maka lui offre un demi-sourire en réponse. Kid n'est pas enthousiaste par sa décision mais il peut au moins tenter d'assurer sa sécurité.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul sursaute en entendant la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir. Maka a plus d'une heure de retard et il commençait à sérieusement s'en inquiéter. Il tentait de se rassurer en se persuadant qu'elle devait juste être à la bibliothèque. Quand il la voit entrer dans le salon, il a besoin de tout son self contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Elle est devenue mal à l'aise à son contact depuis l'incident de sa main et Soul réfrène souvent des gestes tendres pour ne pas la brusquer mais ça le ronge. Il fuit souvent l'appartement et passe plus de temps avec Black Star, ne rentrant la plupart du temps que tard dans la nuit. Il sait que Blair quitte rarement la jeune fille des yeux en son absence et il lui en est reconnaissant. Il lui sourit en essayant de comprendre ce qui explique son retard.

« Il y a eu un imprévu ? »

« Kid avait une nouvelle mission pour moi et il voulait me redonner les lunettes. » Soul sent son cœur se serrer à cette annonce mais tente de garder un visage impassible même s'il sait que Maka devinera son état d'esprit grâce à son âme. Il tente de détourner la conversation.

« Des lunettes ? »

« On les a trouvé dans les ruines de la planque de Médusa. »

« Je suppose qu'ils ont vérifié que ce n'était rien de dangereux. Tu pars quand ? »

« Aujourd'hui ou demain. Kid n'est pas encore sûr mais je dois préparer mes affaires. »

« Pour longtemps ? »

« On ne sait pas, ça va dépendre de la mission. Blair vient avec moi. » Soul sourit jaune de voir qu'elle essaye de le rassurer, même maladroitement. Il doit avouer que l'idée que le félin accompagne la jeune femme adoucie un peu ses craintes.

« Et tes cours ? »

« Suspendu pour le moment. »

« Oh, alors il vaut mieux que je te laisse préparer ton sac. » Elle affiche un sourire rayonnant visiblement enchantée à l'idée de partir de nouveau. Soul la regarde disparaitre dans sa chambre avec un sentiment douloureux. Il sent que le chat monte près de lui sur le canapé.

« Je veillerais sur elle. Kid a dit qu'au moindre danger, il la ferait rentrer. »

« Ça ne me rassure pas complètement. Kid n'a pas tout à fait la même notion que moi quand il s'agit de danger. J'ai vraiment dû mal à comprendre. Il lui impose les cours et maintenant une mission à durée indéterminée, c'est bizarre. »

« Il tente juste de l'aider, comme nous tous. » Soul soupire.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de prendre l'air, je reviendrais dans une heure tout au plus, je suppose. »

« Ne traine pas trop. Ce serait dommage qu'elle parte sans te dire au-revoir. » Soul ne répond pas. Il se contente de se lever, enfile sa veste et ses chaussures pour faire le tour du quartier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kid regarde les différents ordres de missions en hésitant sur le choix à faire. Il n'y a aucune mission à moins d'une heure du lieu où se trouve Kilik. Ça lui parait long si la jeune femme se trouve en danger. Il hésite avec une autre mission, plus atypique et complètement nouvelle pour Maka. Suite aux tensions qui sont nés entre les duos armes-meisters et les soldats, Kid prend de plus en plus l'habitude de mettre un médiateur sur la mission qui n'a d'autre rôle que de coordonner les actions des deux équipes. Malheureusement, les personnes candidates et recevables pour le poste sont rares. Maka en tant que meister « déchue » et blessée au combat pourrait être acceptée par les soldats. De plus, ses exploits et son implication lors de la guerre face à la folie devrait lui permettre d'avoir le respect de ses derniers. Pour couronné le tout, ses capacités de lectures d'âme pourrait être un atout majeur lors de ses missions.

Ce qui le dérange réellement, c'est qu'il ne connait pas personnellement les membres déjà mis sur la mission et il n'est pas sûr de vouloir leurs laisser Maka. Il ouvre le dossier du meneur. C'est un soldat, du nom de Salis. Il a une cinquantaine d'année et d'excellents résultats. D'après sa fiche, il est modéré dans son rapport avec les duos de Shibusen.

Kid soupire avant d'activer le miroir et d'annoncer la nouvelle affectation à la jeune fille. Il espère sincèrement ne pas tomber sur Soul car il aura du mal à justifier ses choix.

* * *

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	6. Visiteurs inattendus

Retour sur Soul pour ce chapitre.

Merci pour vos commentaires : Melancholy in my eyes (tu m'en vois ravie !), Clemantine (ça va venir, promis.), Primo (je n'ai pas trouvé la faute), Oh-Eden (la suite ne comblera pas exactement tes attentes mais dans le prochain chapitre, on rterouvera Maka dans son rôle de médiatrice) et Neliia (je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'aime bien Salis).

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Soul ouvre la porte de son appartement en soupirant. Il n'est pas enthousiaste à l'idée de passer la soirée seul à l'appartement. Il sait qu'il est de mauvaise foi et qu'il y aura certainement Célia, ce soir encore. Ils ont flirté quelques temps ensemble avant que Soul ne mette brutalement fin au jeu de chat et à la souris. Il savait que ça ne mènerait nulle part. Pourtant quand il y a quelques jours, elle a eu un dégât des eaux à l'appartement et il n'a pas hésité à l'hébergé le temps que les travaux soient finis. Ça se passait bien, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque qu'elle touchait aux affaires de Maka. Il s'est mis particulièrement en colère ce jour-là. Depuis, il y a un malaise entre-eux et il ne fait aucun effort pour le dissiper. Ils se disputent de plus en plus et Soul envisage sérieusement à la mettre à la porte.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt en découvrant une femme avec des oreilles de chats affalée en petite tenue dans le canapé. Cela fait plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'a pas vu et c'est presque un choc de la voir chez lui. Blair semble s'amusée de sa réaction se lovant un peu plus dans le canapé. Soul s'apprête à l'interpeller quand Maka fait son apparition. Elle est en serviette, les cheveux mouillés et sort visiblement de la salle de bain.

« Blair, j'ai mis nos affaires à laver et… Oh Soul ! » Le jeune homme est trop stupéfait pour répondre. Ses yeux se portent sur sa main noircie qui pend le long de son corps. La marque n'a pas l'air d'avoir évolué et Soul en est soulagé. Maka le ramène rapidement dans l'instant présent. « Dis-moi, tu sais où sont mes affaires ? » Il lui faut plusieurs minutes de réflexions pour trouver une réponse décente.

« Dans ton placard. »

« Non, où alors je ne me souviens plus de ma garde-robe. Entre nous, ils ne sont pas adaptés à ma morphologie. Soit dit en passant, si tu veux qu'on dorme ailleurs, il n'y a pas … »

« Hein non, bien sûr que non. Tu es chez toi. J'ai hébergé une amie mais … Tes affaires ne sont pas dans ton placard ? » Il n'attend pas la réponse et s'engouffre dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour vérifier ses dires. Quand ils inspectent les affaires, il reconnait immédiatement ceux de Célia et son sang ne fait qu'un tour. Il fouille un moment sans trouver la moindre trace des vêtements de Maka. Il lâche un chapelet de jurons sans chercher à dissimuler sa mauvaise humeur. Il passe dans sa chambre pour récupérer un T-shirt et un short à lacet et, de retour dans le salon, il les tend à Maka qui attend patiemment assise sur le rebord du canapé.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je te prête ça. Je ne pense pas en avoir pour longtemps, laisses-moi cinq minutes, j'ai juste un coup de fil à passer. » La jeune femme se contente d'hocher la tête avant de reprendre le chemin de la salle de bain. Une fois hors de vue, Soul voit le visage de Blair changer. Elle lui adresse un regard noir et semble hors d'elle.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si problématique qu'on revienne à l'appartement sans prévenir. »

Soul soupire et tente de se justifier. « Juste une connaissance un peu envahissante. Je suis désolé. Je vais régler ça. »

« Ça fait une semaine que je négocie pour qu'elle remettre un pied à Shibusen quand je vois ton accueil, je commence sérieusement à le regretter. »

« Je viens de m'excuser, Blair. Je passe un coup de fil et ça ne devrait plus être qu'un mauvais souvenir, j'en ai pour cinq minutes. » Sans attendre, il appelle la jeune femme en question en s'isolant dans la cuisine. « Célia ? »

« Ah Soul, je comptais rentrer, justement. Je pensais que …»

« Maka est rentrée cette après-midi, il va falloir que tu trouves un autre endroit où dormir. »

« Mais… »

« C'est ce qui était convenu, si elle rentrait, tu ne ferais pas d'histoire. Il y a autre chose qui me pose problème.»

« … »

« Je pensais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait que tu ne dérangerais rien dans l'appartement et plus particulière dans sa chambre. »

« Je sais mais… »

« Où sont les vêtements de Maka ? »

« Au garage dans un carton. »

« …. »

« Soul ? »

« Tu récupéreras tes affaires. Je pense que tu as d'autres amis qui peuvent t'héberger à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

« Soul, écoutes … »

« On avait un marché et tu l'as rompu. Ce n'était pas la première fois. » Il raccroche et presque immédiatement le téléphone se remet à sonner. Soul l'éteint pour échapper au harcèlement de Célia. C'est lui qui a stoppé leur petit jeu et il lui apparaît de plus en plus clairement qu'elle n'a pas renoncé à l'idée qu'ils se mettent ensembles. Sans attendre, il enfile ses chaussures sans prendre la peine de les nouer et dévale les escaliers jusqu'au garage. Il ouvre la porte et cherche des yeux le carton en question. Il s'empresse d'en vérifier le contenu avant de remonter les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois de retour chez lui, il frappe à la porte de Maka qui ne répond pas et il en conclu qu'elle est encore dans la salle de bain. Il dépose le carton dans la chambre et jette un coup d'œil à la pièce pour s'assurer qu'il ne manque rien d'autre. Visiblement, les photos au mur et les livres n'ont pas bougé et il en est satisfait même s'il se doute que Maka a peut-être remis elle-même la pièce dans son état originel.

Il retire son blouson qu'il dépose dans sa chambre et se fait la réflexion qu'un café ne lui ferait pas de mal. Quand il s'approche de la cuisine, il tombe sur Blair qui est plantée au milieu du passage sous sa forme de chat en l'empêchant de passer. Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il réalise que Maka n'est pas dans la salle de bain comme il le supposait. Elle ouvre tous les placards un à un visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier. La bouilloire se met à siffler et elle s'empresse d'éteindre le gaz avant de se remettre en quête de l'objet mystérieux. Elle recule de quelques pas pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble des meubles de la cuisine et laisse échapper une exclamation joyeuse quand elle trouve l'objet de ses désirs. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds cherchant visiblement à atteindre une tasse placée tout en haut. Soul reconnait sa tasse préférée et il réalise combien il a été stupide d'héberger Célia. Il s'apprête à aller l'aider quand la voix de Maka se fait entendre.

« Je suis trop petite. Blair, tu peux m'aider ? » Sans attendre le chat saute sur le plan de travail avant de s'en servir comme tremplin pour atteindre le haut de l'étagère. Elle slalome entre les objets oubliés pour atteindre la tasse en question qu'elle fait tomber d'un coup de patte avant de sauter à sa suite. Le chat atterrit avec souplesse sur le sol pendant que Maka attrape la tasse au vol. Elle y glisse un sachet de thé et verse l'eau chaude par-dessus. Elle pose sa tasse et une deuxième certainement pleine de lait pour Blair sur la table de la cuisine et remarque enfin la présence de Soul.

« Oh, tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Un café. » La jeune femme hoche la tête avant de sortir une nouvelle tasse pendant que Soul prend à son tour place à la table. Il réalise qu'elle ne semble pas avoir besoin de lui à partir du moment où Blair n'est pas loin. L'idée d'être ainsi interchangeable le touche dans son orgueil et le blesse profondément.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Soul tourne la tête pour voir que Maka s'est profondément endormie devant le film qui n'avait pas l'air de l'intéresser. Ils ont beaucoup parlé ce soir mais de rien de réellement important. Maka et Blair se sont montrés très intéressées par son histoire avec Célia et lui s'est contenté de leurs demander de décrire les endroits par lesquels elles sont passés ces dernières semaines. Il lui paraissait impossible de lui demander si elle allait repartir ou si sa main lui faisait toujours mal. Voyant certainement qu'il regarde la jeune femme avec un air torturé, Blair s'adresse à lui dans un murmure.

« A elle aussi tu lui as manqué. »

« Elle ne le montre pas. »

« Elle a pris sa décision et elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit de s'en plaindre. »

« Vous allez repartir ? »

« Oui, dans une semaine tout au plus je pense. Peut-être qu'elle aura le temps de donner un cours ou deux aux élèves, Kid à l'air d'y tenir. Demain, elle doit passer toute une batterie d'examens avec Kim et Stein pour faire le point sur l'évolution de sa blessure. »

« Pourquoi vous avez besoin de reprendre la route si vite ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. »

« C'est dangereux ? »

« C'est une enfant de Shibusen, Soul. Sa notion de danger diffère légèrement de la moyenne. Ne rien faire serait encore plus dangereux, de toute façon. »

« Je n'aime pas t'entendre dire ça. »

« Elle ne nous laisse pas le choix, ni à toi, ni à moi donc le mieux qu'on est à faire c'est de l'aider comme on peut. »

« C'est difficile. »

« Je sais. Je te trouve patient et je crois que tu fais ce qu'il faut.» Les yeux de l'un et de l'autre se reposent sur la télé. Ils regardent les images défilées sans être attentif au film, chacun perdu dans le fil de ses pensées.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Soul grimace en lisant sa convocation en diagonal. Elle l'attendait dans son casier et c'est une mauvaise nouvelle à ses yeux. En général, il est plutôt content à l'idée de partir en mission mais pas cette fois. Il doit partir le soir-même alors que Maka est encore à Death City. Cela fait 3 jours qu'elle est là et il n'a pas encore réussi à trouver réellement le courage de lui parler franchement. La journée, il aide le personnel enseignant à former la nouvelle génération de combattants pendant qu'elle alterne entre cours, examens et réunions avec Ox ou Kid. Ox chapote la section de recherche et il semble ne plus vouloir lâcher Maka quand ils commencent à évoquer le contenu des lunettes de Médusa. D'après ce qu'il a compris à demi-mots, elle utilisait un code pour écrire et Maka n'a pu que recopier ses travaux sans pouvoir donner leurs donner le moindre sens. A présent qu'il n'a plus que deux heures pour préparer ses affaires et il regrette de ne pas s'être faire violence plus tôt. Il espère qu'il va avoir l'occasion de croiser ses deux colocataires.

En voyant les minutes défilées, Soul comprend qu'il n'aura pas l'occasion de les croiser avant de partir. La mort dans l'âme, il griffonne un mot qu'il laisse en évidence sur la table de la cuisine et prend la route vers le point de rendez-vous.

Une fois sur la place centrale, il découvre l'équipe qui va l'accompagner sur la mission. Il y a Black Star, Tsubaki et Léo. Ce dernier est le meister qui est quasiment systématiquement attribué à Soul. Pourtant, malgré les nombreuses missions faites ensembles, ils ne sont pas officiellement en équipe. Soul rechigne à choisir un nouveau meister et Léo a perdu son arme, son frère jumeaux, quelques années plus tôt et ne veut pas le remplacer. L'équipe fonctionne plutôt bien pour le plus grand bonheur de Kid qui commençait à se tirer les cheveux. Le jeune homme a les cheveux roux en bataille et de yeux verts en amande ainsi qu'une tête de plus de Soul et d'excellente capacité physique. Pour couronner le tout, il ne se montre pas trop bavard, chose qui l'enchante. La faux démoniaque découvre également que quelques soldats feront partis de la mission et il est nerveux à cette idée. Les rapports qu'ils entretiennent dans ce genre de mission sont généralement tendus et nerveusement fatiguant à la longue. Il y a un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année dont la moitié du visage est bardée de cicatrice et deux jeunes hommes légèrement plus âgés que lui qui le regardent s'approcher avec méfiance. Les trois soldats ont la carrure de combattants solidement entrainé. Il salut Léo avant de se laisser tomber son sac près de celui de Black Star pour suivre le débriefe de Sid.

« Bien, donc vous allez à l'entreprise Dioxis. Visiblement, ils font des tests et du trafic de sang de Kishins, sorcières et autres créatures démoniaques. Hormis, le fait que ça augmente les tensions entre les humains et les autres espèces et que cela crée un risque de conflits, avec l'utilisation d'un tel sang sur les humains, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait en ressortir. La plus grande crainte de Shinigami étant la création d'un nouveau grand dévoreur. » Les soldats hochent la tête dans un bel ensemble. « Les locaux sont dans un coin isolé de la Russie donc cela ne devrait pas impliquer de civils. Vous avez pour mission de prendre le contrôle de la société. Une fois la zone sécurisée, une équipe composée en majorité de scientifiques viendront inspecter les lieux et voir en détail le contenu de leurs recherches. » Sid referme le dossier qu'il parcoure des yeux avant de poursuivre. « Comme cette mission demande la coopération la plus efficace entre vous, nous avons fait appel à un médiateur. »

La voix grave du plus âgé des soldats coupe Sid dans ses explications. « Soldats ou autre. »

Sid semble hésiter. « Ce n'est pas si simple. » Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Maka les rejoint au pas de course, Blair sur ses talons.

« Désolée, Stein ne voulait pas me lâcher. » Les jeunes soldats affichent d'immenses sourires visiblement ravis à l'idée de les accueillir dans l'équipe pendant que Black Star et Soul se dévisagent avec stupéfaction.

* * *

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


	7. La médiatrice

Merci pour vos commentaires : Clemantine (désolé, on est dans la tête de Soul !), Primo (je suis bien d'accord avec toi) et Neliia (J'espère que ça te comblera).

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Soul jette des regards nerveux à Maka qui est confortablement installée dans la banquette du wagon, Blair sur ses genoux. Elle est au milieu des soldats qui discutent sans lui porter le moindre intérêt. Elle porte de petites lunettes cerclées d'or et semble lire un livre imaginaire. Il y a plusieurs feuilles devant elle et elle prend des notes sur l'une ou l'autre en fonction de ses trouvailles. Un des soldats affectés à la mission s'approche d'elle avec précaution. Soul a rapidement compris qu'ils ont déjà travaillé ensemble et que lui et son jeune collègue apprécie particulièrement Maka et Blair.

« Mademoiselle Albarn ? »

« Mmmmh, Luc ? »

« Je vais chercher à manger avec Tokias, vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« Un thé serait parfait. » Il hoche la tête et s'éloigne en compagnie du deuxième jeune soldat. Leur responsable s'adresse à Maka sans cacher son agacement.

« Pourquoi ne pas envoyer qu'un bataillon de soldats ? Ça aurait été aussi efficace. »

« Parce que c'est moins discret qu'un petit groupe de spécialiste Lieutenant Salis. »

« Tu as prévu quoi ? »

« Pour le moment, je finis de faire le tri et ensuite, je vous propose une stratégie. Il reste 4h de voyage, on a encore le temps. » L'homme grommelle et finit par se lever pour rejoindre ses hommes partis plus tôt, les laissant entre étudiants de Shibusen. Soul se lève pour prendre la place de Salis à droite de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ne fait rien pour indiquer qu'elle a remarqué sa présence.

« Maka ? »

« Mmmmh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Soul. J'ai encore pas mal de travail et j'aimerais bien finir au plus vite. Salis peut rapidement devenir pénible quand il est sur les nerfs. »

« Ah, c'est pas grave, on reparlera plus tard. » Maka ne relève pas et Soul bat rapidement en retraite, retournant à la place qu'il occupe près de Léo. Ce dernier le regarde s'assoir sans cacher son inquiétude.

« Ça va aller ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas. »

« Ta meister… » Léo l'appelle toujours ainsi même si techniquement ce n'est plus vraiment le cas. « … est sur la mission, sans réelle protection et nous avons-nous-même une mission compliquée à remplir. »

« Il n'y a pas de problème Léo. »

« Si tu le dis. » Soul croise ses bras avant de se plonger dans un profond mutisme pour le reste du voyage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul se cale contre un arbre et observe Maka qui scanne les alentours à l'aide de son âme. Blair a pris sa forme humaine et il voit ses oreilles bouger frénétiquement à la recherche d'un bruit suspect. La jeune femme est vulnérable et il semble que la femme-chat prenne son rôle de protection très au sérieux. Le plan d'attaque est assez simple. Black Star entre discrètement dans les locaux et met les systèmes de sécurité hors service. Une fois cet exploit réalisé, le reste de l'équipe rentrera à son tour. Les soldats s'occuperont de rassembler et de garder les scientifiques sous contrôle pendant que les étudiants de Shibusen se concentreront sur les gardes et tous ce qui pourrait sortir de l'ordinaire. Il a été décidé que Maka resterait avec les soldats et Soul n'est pas enchanté à cette idée. Il a eu besoin d'un coup de coude et d'un regard réprobateur de Black Star pour ne rien dire. A contrecœur, il a fini par admettre que le ninja a raison et que c'était la décision la plus sage à prendre. Potentiellement, ils feront certainement face aux dangers les plus importants et Soul aura trop à faire pour veiller convenablement sur elle. Maka finit par ouvrir les yeux et l'équipe attend son retour avec anxiété.

« Il y a une soixantaine d'âme mais j'ai dû mal à les différencier. Je pense que les gardes ne poseront pas de réels problèmes, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils aient déjà utilisé leurs fusils autre part qu'à l'entrainement. Leurs âmes ne sont pas souillées. Par contre, il y a deux ou trois âme bizarres qui devraient donner du fil à retordre à l'équipe de Shibusen. Restez prudent. » Ces derniers hochent la tête. Maka sort un pot qu'elle ouvre avant de badigeonner généreusement sa main blessée avec la crème verdâtre qu'il contient. Soul fronce les sourcils et se risque à l'interroger.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une crème créée par Kim, elle est sensée assouplir un peu ma main et ça à l'air de fonctionner. Je ne retrouve pas vraiment mes sensations mais j'arrive à bouger un peu les doigts. » Soul ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée d'espoir à cette nouvelle. Il s'apprête à la relancer quand elle reprend sans lui prêter la moindre attention. « Je vais tenter de me connecter à vous. Ne faites pas obstacle, s'il vous plait. » Elle commence par Salis et Soul voit à la grimace qu'il fait que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il apprécie. Il faut une bonne minute à Maka pour arriver à ses fins. Quand elle rouvre les yeux, elle observe Salis avec agacement. « J'espère que ce sera plus simple avec le reste de l'équipe sinon je vais avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts lors de la mission. »

« Je déteste ça. »

« Grâce à ça, je noue un lien privilégié. Sans avoir besoin d'efforts particuliers, je sais exactement ce qui se passe et je peux demander des renforts en cas de besoin. »

« Je sais ce que ça vous permet de faire, Mademoiselle Albarn, ça ne rend pas les choses plus agréables pour autant. » La jeune femme hausse les épaules avant de se tourner vers Tokias. Le jeune soldat se baisse légèrement pour lui donner un meilleur accès à ses tempes. Le lien se crée en quelques minutes, bien plus vite qu'avec Salis. Elle fait de même avec Black Star et Tsubaki et ça ressemble plus à une caresse qu'à un contact. Quand elle fait face à Léo, il capte une hésitation. Le meister semble en avoir également conscience car il questionne la jeune femme.

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Essayes de baisser tes barrières mentales. Ça ne se passe pas toujours très bien avec les meisters et je n'en garde pas toujours un bon souvenir. » Léo hoche la tête sans la quitter des yeux. Elle pose ses mains sur ses cheveux roux et ferme les yeux. Au bout d'un moment, leurs respirations se synchronisent cherchant visiblement à établir un lien stable. Soul est mal à l'aise en regardant les deux meisters se faire face. Sa gêne s'accentue lorsqu'il voit que Léo recouvre les mains de la jeune femme avec les siennes. Il grommelle mais ne fait rien pour les séparer. Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et la faux démoniaque devine qu'elle n'est pas satisfaite. Léo doit s'en douter également aux vues de ses mots.

« C'est bon ? »

« Oui, je suppose. Les infos que je reçois ne sont pas très claires mais je pense que combiner à Soul ça devrait aller. » Le jeune homme semble satisfait par sa réponse et la laisse s'intéresser au dernier membre de l'équipe. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne pose pas ses doigts près de ses oreilles mais sur sa poitrine. Soul en est surpris mais ne dit rien. Quand elle ferme les yeux, il l'imite sans se faire prier. Il se retrouve dans la pièce sombre qui constitue son esprit et voit que Maka est déjà là. Le lien est constitué et Soul sait qu'elle va repartir aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, la jeune femme ne bouge pas et regarde les lieux avec attention. Soul trouve qu'elle a un air nostalgique. « Ça n'a pas changé. »

« Non. »

« Léo t'a déjà entendu jouer ? »

« Non, il n'est jamais entré ici. » Elle le regarde avec surprise et Soul détourne les yeux, fuyant son regard. Quand il sent que son attention n'est plus portée sur lui, il prend la peine de l'observer de nouveau. Même si la robe et sa coiffure n'ont pas changé, elle semble différente. Son regard a des traits plus durs et son visage semble plus mature. Il cherche ses mots pour tenter de la faire parler mais elle le coupe avant.

« On ferait mieux de revenir à la réalité, on a du travail. » Soul acquiesce en sachant que ce n'est pas le moment de chercher à entamer la discussion. « Fais attention à toi, s'il te plait. » Il acquiesce de nouveau pendant que la pièce se désagrège autours de lui. Quand il ouvre les yeux, elle s'est déjà éloignée de plusieurs pas en direction de Blair. Léo se racle la gorge et Soul comprend qu'il doit prendre sa forme de faux. Il obéit sachant qu'à présent il faut passer à l'attaque. Il regarde Black Star qui s'éloigne pour mettre en action la première partie du plan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Léo le tient en joue près à trancher l'étrange humanoïde qui se tient devant eux. Le monstre a une forme humaine mais il se tient étrangement sur ses jambes. Il est arqué en arrière et Soul se demande comment il arrive encore à tenir debout. L'être bave et ses yeux vides ne sont pas bon signe pour les deux combattants de Shibusen. Brusquement, il semble se réveiller et ses yeux se focalisent sur eux de façon surnaturelle. Il leurs fonce dessus mais Soul est incapable de dire s'il court ou s'il glisse sur le sol tant il est rapide. Malgré sa brusque attaque, Léo le tranche sans mal et il fait une grimace de dégout devant l'âme rouge qui virevolte devant lui.

« Les ravages de la drogue craignent. Je comprends les craintes de Shinigami. » Soul ne peut qu'approuver. L'homme qui vient de les agresser s'est injecté une drogue faite à base de folie récupérée sur le cadavre d'un Kishin. A petites doses, cela se traduit par un doux état d'euphorie et ils ont eu l'occasion de le découvrir en entrant un peu plus tôt dans une grande pièce où se rassemblait quelques utilisateurs de la drogue. Ceux faisant une overdose ne meurent pas mais il plonge dans un état second où tout devient possible. Généralement, il cherche à tuer de façon particulièrement spectaculaire ceux qui avaient été leurs amis jusque-là. Ils ont compris tout ça grâce à un scientifique qu'ils ont escorté jusqu'aux soldats un peu plus tôt. Ça leurs a permis d'avoir un peu recul sur la situation. Cela a également crée un sentiment de malaise chez Soul. Les humains viennent juste d'en finir avec une guerre contre la folie qui a duré des décennies et ils renouent d'eux-mêmes avec. Cela le dépasse et le dégoute surtout quand il pense à ce que Maka ou Chrona ont payé pour enfin avoir la paix. Black Star les rejoint en courant le sortant de ses mornes pensées.

« C'est nettoyé là-bas. »

Léo lui répond en s'étirant les épaules et le cou. « Ouai, ici aussi. »

« On ferait mieux de retrouver le reste de l'équipe alors. Il faut que Maka appelle Kid. » Léo hoche la tête et suit le ninja sans demander à Soul de reprendre sa forme humaine. Il leurs faut plusieurs minutes pour traverser l'entreprise à présent vide et rejoindre les autres. Léo demande à Salis où est Maka et ce dernier lui indique un petit bureau au fond d'un couloir. Il s'adresse à son arme tout en s'étirant de nouveau. Soul est assez lourd à manier et c'est une habitude qu'il a prise pour tenter de dénouer ses muscles après les combats.

« Soul je te laisse voir avec elle. De toute façon, elle doit déjà savoir ce qu'il en est. » L'Albinos s'empresse de reprendre sa forme humaine pour rejoindre la jeune femme. Elle est assise dans un fauteuil en cuir, les lunettes sur le nez et elle feuillète rapidement une pile de documents. Blair est allongée sur le bureau et balance doucement la queue au rythme des bruissements des feuilles. Elle ouvre un œil quand Soul entre dans la pièce avant de le refermer paresseusement. Soul s'adresse à Maka pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir la déranger.

« Maka, c'est propre, tu peux appeler Kid. »

« Mmmmh. »

« Il y a des choses intéressantes ? »

« Les humains sont des imbéciles. » Quand il la voit brûler une feuille à l'aide d'une bougie posée sur la table, Soul fronce les sourcils.

« Maka, détruire des preuves… »

« Occupes-toi de ta mission Soul et je m'occupe de la mienne. » Le ton est si dur et froid qu'il en est blessé. Il bat en retrait sans demander son reste. Pour la première fois, il prend conscience que la nouvelle vie de Maka ne sera peut-être pas passagère et qu'il devrait peut-être sérieusement songer à se faire une raison.

Une heure plus tard, Maka leurs informe que l'équipe de Shibusen est attendue à Death City et Soul a un pincement au coeur en réalisant qu'elle ne se compte pas dedans.

* * *

Bonne journée et à bientôt.


End file.
